The present invention relates generally to welding, and more particularly to a system for feeding consumable weld wire to a welder. Specifically, the invention includes an enclosure, having a consumable weld wire contained therein, and a drive assembly which connects to an end of the enclosure for feeding the consumable weld wire for a welding-type process.
Versatile welding type devices are desirable for high output industrial applications such as those commonly found in machine shops, manufacturing facilities, and ship yards. A typical welding system generally includes a torch apparatus, a power source, a drive assembly, and, if required, a gas cylinder to supply shielding gas. Usually, such a system includes a supply of consumable weld wire that is supplied to a weld application by the drive assembly. The drive assembly is often positioned on or adjacent to the torch apparatus and feeds wire from the wire source through the apparatus. Specifically, when the tip of the welding torch is positioned proximate to a grounded workpiece, or the welding wire comes into contact with the workpiece, an electrical current passes through the welding wire and the workpiece causing the welding wire to be heated and melt. As a gap is formed between the weld wire and the weld, an electrical arc is established which causes the welding wire to continue to melt thereby transferring the material of the weld wire to the weld. The material of the workpiece and the weld wire then fuse and cool, thereby forming a relatively homogeneous bond therebetween. As the welding torch is translated across the workpiece, melted weld wire is continuously transferred to the workpiece as long as a torch trigger is depressed and weld wire is available. If the welding process requires a shielding gas, gas is provided to the welding torch from a gas cylinder.
As noted, in industrial applications, wire drive assemblies are commonly disposed at or near the weld torch of a welding type device. These assemblies typically receive consumable wire from a large container or drum having a considerable amount of consumable weld wire spooled therein. The distance the torch can be operated from the source of the consumable weld wire is partly determined by the ability of the wire feeder to push or pull the consumable wire from the consumable wire source to the torch. That is, certain wire feeders cannot feed consumable weld wire over extensive distances between the source of consumable wire and the torch. As such, welding-type applications wherein the welding-type process occurs in relatively close proximity to the source of consumable weld wire can be equipped with an extensive, continuous supply of weld wire. However, such systems have limited portability and therefore a limited range of weld operation between the torch and the source of weld wire.
For many industrial applications, consumable weld wire is often stored in large drums or containers known as “bulk packs” or “payoff packs.” These storage devices are typically large, awkward, and heavy, and therefore, are not easily moved by an individual without resorting to the aid of forklifts or the like. As a result, although such bulk sources of consumable wire provide consumable weld wire to a welding-type process for extended periods, they require more operational time to replenish and render the welding-type system non-transportable from an original position.
Additionally, the size of such sources of consumable weld wire detracts from the portability of such sources. These sources of consumable weld wire are generally not maneuverable in small spaces, such as the narrow walkways of manufacturing facilities or the manways of ships. Often, the bulk sources of consumable weld wire either cannot fit into small work spaces, cannot be easily maneuvered into and within the confined spaces, or the equipment necessary to move the bulk sources cannot fit therein.
Furthermore, typical bulk weld wire containers are constructed to be durable against wear for a number of months of exposure in an industrial operating environment. However, these containers often break down or are damaged due to harsh conditions and use. As such, the containers require periodic replacement, repair, or disposal. To make such storage devices more durable would require them to become heavier, larger, and more expensive to replace thereby detracting from their use based on a cost/benefit analysis.
Although there are other welding systems wherein the source of consumable wire is easily transportable, these types of systems often only have a very limited supply of consumable weld wire. The limited supply of consumable weld wire requires an operator to frequently replenish the supply of welding wire in order to continue welding applications. These systems generally use a “spool” of weld wire wound about a bobbin. Although such systems are highly transportable, they detract from welding-process efficiency by frequently requiring changing of the spool. Frequently changing the spool of consumable weld wire requires stopping system operations to change the source of consumable wire, thereby detrimentally affecting operation efficiency.
Further, the operator must carry as many spools as may be needed, or risk having to return for more spools. Carrying many spools is inconvenient and difficult while moving the welder. Additionally, the bobbin of a consumed spool of wire is often merely discarded. While the relatively small spools of wire are more easily transported to and maneuvered about a workplace, repeatedly discarding spool bobbins creates excessive waste. Furthermore, transporting excessive bobbins of weld wire exposes each of the containers of weld wire to the conditions of the workplace. These more transportable sources of weld wire are often provided in either cardboard boxes or a bag-type container. When exposed to the harsh conditions of the workplace and repeatedly moved thereabout, these containers can, and often do, become damaged and contaminate the weld wire contained therein with the contaminants of the workplace. As such, without an adequate container, entire spools of weld wire can become contaminated or damaged such that the entire spool or a significant portion thereof can become unsuitable for welding-type applications.
It would therefore be desirable to have a source of consumable weld wire that is movable by an unaided operator and provides consumable weld wire for extended intervals of weld operation. Additionally, it would further be desirable to provide a consumable weld wire container that is rugged, reusable, and recyclable to prevent unnecessary generation of operational waste.